


Cards Against Joestars

by jimjamjimin



Category: Jjba - Fandom, JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, caejose - Freeform, diojona - Freeform, jonadio - Freeform, jotakak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimjamjimin/pseuds/jimjamjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Cards Against Humanity gets heated when Dio Brando is chosen first as Card Czar, causing arguments and embarrassments in the group that could either make or break everyone's bonds by the end of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards Against Joestars

Everyone sat in a circle on the carpet, some more enthusiastically than others. Jotaro grunted in disapproval, sitting himself down next to Kakyoin, who judging by his beaming smile was already eager to play.  
Dio Brando opened the box and began to sort 10 cards to each player, though Jotaro had noticed him seem to pick out specific cards when it came to Jonathan, something in which the oblivious bluenette had not noticed. Jotaro didn't say anything. Once Caesar and Joseph joined the circle and were handed their share of cards, the game could begin.  
''I, Dio, Will be your Card Czar tonight!'' Dio announced proudly, picking out the the first black card and smirking as if he'd already known what it was going to be.  
Everyone waited in anticipation.

  
''I would ____ Dio brando.'' Dio read out, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Jonathan.  
Jotaro sniggered and was about to complain about the game when he noticed he had a very convenient card in his hands. He placed it face down in the middle silently. Jonathan meanwhile looked at all of his cards and blushed deeply as he read them all in his head..  
''Have wild intercourse with'', ''marry'', ''become the husband of'' and similar cards were in his hands. Though he then realised his final card was a random one, breathing a sigh of relief he placed ''have a bath with'' down, not knowing this could be interpreted in the wrong way.

Kakyoin looked down at his cards, noticing the only card that could fit was ''kiss'', and not being embarrassed easily he went to place this card face down. However he felt a firm hand grasp his arm causing him to drop his card back with his others.  
''J-Jotaro! What's the deal..?'' Kakyoin asked confusedly, slightly shocked by the action. Jotaro's eyes pointed toward the fallen card hoping he'd get the message. Kakyoin tilted his head very slightly, his cheeks going a little pink.  
''Why, do you have something against that card..?'' He asked in a quieter tone, now extremely confused.  
''Come with me.'' Jotaro mumbled in response, standing up and tugging Kakyoin's arm for him to stand also. Kakyoin didn't complain but gave a short sigh instead, wondering what had bothered him so much.  
''Excuse us, continue playing.'' Kakyoin told everyone politely, giving a very small smile then letting Jotaro walk him away.

Joseph smiled back and nodded, then looked at his cards, as he couldn't decide on one. He decided finally to be his awkward self and pick something that wouldn't even make sense. ''A mopey zoo lion.'' was his final choice of card. He found it hilarious himself, but could see Caesar glaring as he chuckled.  
Caesar caught a glimpse of the card Joseph was looking at and his glare intensified. ''That doesn't even make sense, JoJo.'' He sighed, trying to resist the urge to facepalm.  
''Who said you could look?! You're cheating Caesarr~!'' Joseph responded childishly. He shot Caesar an immature grin before placing his card down in the middle, not giving Caesar a chance to complain further. Caesar just scowled and looked away, trying to find a good card that would fit. Eventually Caesar settled on ''rob a bank with'' as all of his cards, to his dismay, were pretty bad.

Now everyone had put a card in the middle apart from Kakyoin, Dio collected them all in. He picked up the first card ready to read out.

''I would.. stab.. Dio Brando.'' He read out, his face darkening. He knew in an instant who's card this was. This card belonged to Jotaro Kujo.  
''I would rob a bank with Dio Brando.'' Dio read out next, causing him to to smirk a little and almost chuckle. Caesar smiled proudly to himself and hoped he'd win this round against Joseph.  
''I would a mopey zoo lion with Dio Brando.'' Dio read, giving a chuckle at the stupidity. Joseph looked over at Caesar and winked, Caesar then mumbling insults in Italian under his breath.  
Finally, Dio began to read the final card.  
''I would.. take a bath with Dio Brando''

  
Jonathan looked to the floor embarrassedly as he now realized how weird that sounded.  
''Who's card is this? They're clearly the winner of this round.'' Dio said smugly, knowing perfectly well whose hard it was. Jonathan went a shade of red and lifted his hand up slowly.  
''Ah, Jonathan, you win this round!'' Dio almost chirped, handing the black card to Jonathan indicating he'd won.  
Both Caesar and Joseph grumbled.

Everyone now awaited the return of Kakyoin and Jotaro so they could move onto the next round.


End file.
